Morzan
Morzan - pierwszy Zaprzysiężony i prawa ręka Galbatorixa. Był partnerem Seleny i miał z nią syna Murtagha. Wygląd Morzan był wysokim barczystym człowiekiem. Jego włosy miały barwę kruczoczarną, oczy zaś miały barwę czarną i niebieską. Nie nosił brody, brakowało mu tez koniuszka jednego z palców. Charakteryzował się wielką dbałością o swój ubiór. Zbroję miał zawsze lśniącą i wypolerowaną. Niewątpliwie był urodziwy na swój okrutny, wyniosły sposób. Charakter Morzan był wyniosły i dumny. Ujawniło się to już, gdy jako młody adept Smoczych Jeźdźców wyręczał się we wszystkim Bromem, swym młodszym przyjacielem. Znany był także ze swego okrucieństwa, podczas jednej z pijackich biesiad cisnął swym mieczem Zar'rockiem w swojego trzyletniego syna Murtagha. Za pomocą wyżej wymienionej broni zabił wielu Jeźdźców i ich smoki. Pożądał władzy i tę władzę dostarczył mu Galbatorix. Moce Jeździec ów był niezrównanym szermierzem. "Był silny ciałem, lecz słaby umysłem" jak to określił Brom. Konstruował bardzo skomplikowane zaklęcie, w którym jednak kryła się zazwyczaj jakaś luka. Korzystał z ciemnych mocy Galbatorixa i prawdopodobnie za swojego życia miał na podorędziu kilka Eldunari. Jednak Murtagh rzekł Eragonowi, iż nigdy nie stał się on (Morzan) tak silny jak on. Historia Jako Smoczy Jeździec thumb | right | 100px | Miecz Morzana Zar'roc Morzan został Jeźdźcem trzy lata przed Bromem. Wybrał go czerwony smok o nieznanym imieniu (zostało mu ono odebrane podczas Du Namar Aurboda). Miecz dla młodego adepta wykuła elfia kowalka Rhunön. Był to Zar'roc tłumaczenie jego nazwy to Nieszczęście. Podczas swej praktyki Morzan zaprzyjaźnił się z Bromem - drugim uczniem Oromisa i Glaedra. Uczucie Broma było wielkie, co wykorzystywał Morzan na rożne sposoby wysługując się młodszym od siebie Jeźdźcem. Ten drugi zaś traktował go jak wzór i ideał. Zły los sprawił, że Morzan spotkał się Galbaotrixem, który oczarował go swą wizją Alagaësii. Przekonał on młodego Jeźdźca by ten zostawił otwartą główną bramę Ilirei. W ten sposób mroczny wojownik wykradł pisklę Shruikana jego poprzedniemu właścicielowi. Następnie wraz Morzanem umknęli przed pościgiem. Jako Zaprzysiężony Podczas pobytu z Galbatorixem Morzan nauczył się mrocznej magii. Gdy Shruikan dorósł a Galbatorix zmusił go do służby sobie Jeźdźcy ujawnili się światu. Wraz z każdym zabitym wojownikiem zakonu ich siła rosła. Dołączyło do nich dwunastu Jeźdźców, którzy stworzyli wraz Morzanem krąg trzynastu Zaprzysiężonych. Podczas bitwy o Doru Araebę Morzan zabił wraz z nimi smoka Broma Saphirę. W swym życiu Morzan spotkał się z takimi osobami jak Ajihad i Jeod. Osiemdziesiąt lat później Morzan spotkał w Carvahall piękną kobietę Selenę. Omamił ją pustymi obietnicami i bogactwem. Gdy ta poszła za nim uczynił z niej swą Czarną Rękę. Na jego polecenie Selena mordowała i szpiegowała dla Imperium. Z tego związku narodził się Murtagh - jedyne dziecko Zaprzysiężonych. O jego istnieniu poza ścisłym gronem popleczników Morzana wiedział tylko Galbatorix. Zachował on tę informację w sekrecie. Chcąc zwiększyć swą władzę nad Seleną, Morzan odseparował ją od dziecka przeznaczając je na wychowanie mamce. podczas jednej z pijackich biesiad, pod wpływem zamroczenia alkoholowego cisnął Zar'rockiem w znajdującego się niedaleko trzyletniego Murtagha. Po tym wydarzeniu chłopakowi pozostał szeroka blizna. Piętnaście lat przed Wojną Jeźdźców Morzan ścigał złodzieja jaja Saphiry Hefringa. Zdobył jajo, ale po niedługim czasie do walki z nim stanął Brom. Zabił swego wroga i zabrał mu Zar'roca. de:Morzan en:Morzan es:Morzan fr:Morzan nl:Morzan ru:Морзан Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Smoczy jeźdźcy Kategoria:Zaprzysiężeni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Imperium